1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable magnifier structure mountable on various lamp stands. It combines usage of a magnifier and a lamp stand, and thereby the adjustable magnifier structure mountable on various lamp stands is designed to provide a suitable position of the lamp together with the magnifier for the eyes of a user. Thereby, the user needs not to take the magnifier with his hand. This is especially suitable to be applied in the cases where a magnifier is required to check fine articles or for an operation, to thereby increase the accompanied practical effect of an illuminating lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional desk lamps or various lamps in the markets are used by people to do reading or operation, and some repairers of electronic products or artists who have inferior sight have to use magnifiers to help reading, writing, repairing or carving. However, magnifiers should be held with hands, while the magnifiers, the lamps and the eyes are difficult to get their ideal relative positions. Thus inconvenience in use results. In studying the reason of this, it is found that the cases requiring holding of magnifiers are mainly the operations for higher delicacy with both hands of workers. In holding a magnifier with a hand, the work can only be operated with another hand. And inconvenience is induced, for it is hard to take care simultaneously the magnifier, the lamp and the eyes. These three are difficult to get their ideal relative position.